nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor Calvin Orrupt
'Mayor Calvin Orrupt, '''formerly known as Allan Rulabider, was a main character in the first season, ''Gingerbread Chronicles, as the corrupt and detested mayor of 11 Gingerbread Lane. He was the target of Genesis, but ultimately proved himself when he sacrificed his life to save Rhys and the other protagonists. He is remembered often in episodes in which Rhys appears. His first appearance was in the series premiere, "The Genesis." In terms of the series narrative, Mayor Orrupt is the target of a coup d'etat to have him removed from office after a law banning homosexuality was passed under his administration. The law was done to deter people from discovering Orrupt's true love for Rhys, a waiter-stripper. However, his backstory revealed Orrupt to be a cowardly innkeeper who killed a man and took his identity to conceal his guilt. Orrupt is often regarded as one of the most complex and fascinating characters of the show's run. Producers have stated he will never return, as his time was too good to meddle with. Orrupt was not based on anyone and was entirely imagined. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Appearances ''Gingerbread Chronicles'' Mayor Calvin Orrupt's first appearance was in the series premiere, "The Genesis" as the corrupted mayor of 11 Gingerbread Lane. Upon election, he passed a law banning homosexuality, much to the outrage of those within the district and abroad. Though Orrupt had the support of neighboring homophobic politicians, a series of citizens in 11GL, led by Gallifreyan and Michael Inatsikap formed Genesis, an operation to have Orrupt removed from office. Another member of Genesis, Petr, discovered that a stripper posing as a waiter, Rhys, was performing in adult videos with Alejandro and Vladimir, two gay policemen, and sending them to the Mayor. Determined to have such a corrupt Mayor in power, Genesis organized a strike against the Mayor. Originally, because the series was never supposed to tie together, the story ended without the public knowing what was going to happen to the Mayor. In the fourth episode, "C. Orrupt," the first episode to tie into a previous episode, the Mayor's background is explored. It was revealed he was an innkeeper in Gingerbread Junction with his then-wife. Inns at the time were built in walled compounds to prevent outside attack. When the Emperor of the Gingerbread Empire ordered all inns to close their gates after 11pm to keep intruders and invading forces out, Orrupt, then known as Allan Rulabider, obeyed and sealed his gates every night. However, this meant that passing travelers were unable to find sanctuary in the night. On one occassion, a man fleeing attackers broke into the compound and hid in the courtyard. Rulabider refused to help him and left the man to starve in the courtyard. When Rulabider's wife provided the man with food and supplies, Rulabider beat her and threw her out into the cold. Eventually, the man died. When police investigated the man's disappearance and the wife's confession, Rulabider said the dead man was himself and that he was the man who sought sanctuary. He escaped, but took the man's name: Calvin Orrupt. He travelled to 11 Gingerbread Lane. Orrupt appeared again in "Forbidden Affection" when the details of his relationship with Rhys is made public. Orrupt remained in the shadows for the most part during the season. When the Genesis strike began in "Three to Go," Orrupt was not in his office, as he had been kidnapped by Katarina. He and the Genesis leaders were brought to Icicle Creek where he was tethered next to Rhys on the shores of the river as the tide rose. In the season finale, "Icicle Creek," Orrupt and Rhys began to drown. When underwater, Orrupt wriggled out of his handcuffs and freed Rhys in time for Rhys to save himself, but at the cost of his own life. Orrupt was swept down the river and drowned. His heroism and sacrifice, however, allowed Rhys to snatch Katarina's gun and shoot her, propelling her into the river. Orrupt was memorialized instantly as a hero. Monuments and memorials throughout the series are named after him, including the Orrupt Library and Orrupt Mausoleum. ''Fantasyland'' Orrupt made a cameo in the episode "Kat and Gall," as a sled driver who hit Gallifreyan. It was "not important the time." He was mentioned briefly in the Epilogue as the tie-in to season 1 (the events of which succeeded the third season's events). ''New Frontier'' Mayor Orrupt delivered his first spoken line since the finale of season 1. As part of the 100th episode, Orrupt, in his final moments, tried to tell Rhys that Katarina was Xerxes. His message was unheeded and he died. Character Namesake Calvin Orrupt is a direct play on the word "corrupt." Allan Rulabider is a play on the words "rule abider." The point was that he was a strict follower of the law. Relationships Rhys Orrupt had a love relationship with Rhys. The two would have gotten married had Katarina's plot not torn them apart. For a long time, Rhys refused to love anyone else. He would later marry an unnamed man and have children via a surrogate mother with him. Gallifreyan Gallifreyan never respected Orrupt. However, following the Battle of Icicle Creek, Gallifreyan revered the man. Trivia *Rulabider is a play on the words "rule abider." However, abider is not a word. *Calvin Orrupt is the only one of two former main character to make a designated single cameo in a season, the other being his lover, Rhys. Though other characters, such as Sasha, have made cameos, they were not credited. Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Characters Category:Characters